Blood glucose measurement systems typically comprise an analyte meter that is configured to receive a biosensor, usually in the form of a test strip. Because many of these systems are portable, and testing can be completed in a short amount of time, patients are able to use such devices in the normal course of their daily lives without significant interruption to their personal routines. A person with diabetes may measure their blood glucose levels several times a day as a part of a self management process to ensure glycemic control of their blood glucose within a target range. A failure to maintain target glycemic control can result in serious diabetes-related complications including cardiovascular disease, kidney disease, nerve damage and blindness.
There currently exist a number of available portable electronic analyte measurement devices that are designed to automatically activate upon insertion of a test strip. Electrical contacts, or prongs, in the meter establish connections with contact pads on the test strip while a microcontroller in the meter determines, based on electrical signals from the test strip, whether the test strip is properly inserted. Unless the test strip is properly inserted in a proper orientation, however, the device will not activate or, in addition, it may display an error message until the test strip is properly reinserted. This effort may present difficulty for some users who might struggle to correctly orient the test strip prior to insertion, particularly if the test strip is small.